


Dean Turns Domestic

by Cerulean_supwho



Series: Love for Hire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_supwho/pseuds/Cerulean_supwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe<br/>Cas and Dean meet in college. Dean has to turn to working for Crowley as a prostitute in order to pay for Cas' medical bills. Dean would do anything for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was almost late for class the morning after Cas cooked him dinner. You would think after two mind blowing orgasms that he would have fallen asleep easier. All Dean could think of was his Dad and what he would say if he knew, forget about what he would say, he would probably rip Dean a new one and it could become physical. John had been a marine, was a strict disciplinarian, definitely old school. He had not beaten Dean per se, but his dad did believe in corporal punishment and Dean had felt the sting of his belt when he was displeased. It certainly didn’t help if he’d been drinking and the rage about the loss of Mary, Dean’s mother, was always lurking beneath the surface manifesting when Dean made him angry. If his dad got mad at Sam, Dean would take the blame, deflecting the core of his anger from Sam onto himself. It usually worked and Dean had his share of bruises on his backside to show for it. Dean couldn’t bear for Sammy to get hurt; he always felt the need to protect him. He hated leaving Sam alone with his Dad; they fought often, mostly verbally though. His Dad had found physically punishing Sam didn’t work like it did with Dean, so the sparring matches were loud, the slamming of doors punctuating the end of the tirades; Sam to his room, his Dad out the door and to the nearest bar. When Dean left for school he had to turn his back on the situation even if it meant leaving Sammy alone with his Dad. The boys had grown up taking care of themselves and Dean knew Sam could fend for himself with a little help from Bobby and Ellen who were like family to Dean and Sam. The boys had spent a lot of time with them growing up when their Dad was not home, especially in the summer. Uncle Bobby had taught Dean all about fixing up cars while Sam had spent his time with his nose in a book. Aunt Ellen had fed them well and had introduced Dean to one of his first loves, pie. There was always a pie or two cooling on the counter in the Singer house. Ellen always made extra when the boy’s were there, knowing that between them and her daughter Jo that they would not last long.

Dean didn’t know how Sam would react either, but Sammy looked up to him, idolized his big brother and would probably accept it. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t rag on him and Dean was not ready for anyone to know about Cas yet. Hell, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing. Cas was meteorically hot, there was no doubt about that; he had rocked Dean’s world. Who knew sex with another guy would turn out to be the hottest sex he’d ever had. Now what? Dean was royally screwed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. Everything about him was so…yep he was screwed. Dean knew it wasn’t just about the sex; this was what was scaring him. There was more to this, whatever it was, than that; he really liked being with Cas. He was smart, had a wicked sense of humor and Dean wanted to know more about the strange little dude, of this he was sure. He just couldn’t figure out what it all meant.

Were they dating? A couple? Not yet. Dean did not want to go there. He was not gay. It was just one time with one dude right? He had spent most of his high school years shagging every pretty girl that even looked at him and had perfected the art of the hook up. No strings, no drama. But this is different; the way he can’t get the blue eyed fucker out of his mind. Yep, I’m screwed. Dean bolted into the building, barely making it into his seat before the professor started his lecture.

Cas slept better than he had in a long time. The night with Dean was exquisite, and the connection they had was so much more than anything he’d experienced with Balthy. Cas had tried so hard to make the relationship work, evidently he had been the only one that was all in. Balthazar was just having fun, when Cas had been besotted with the handsome Brit. Now he was swimming in a pool of hormones that had his brain soaked with desire for Dean. There was one major drawback. Did Cas trust Dean to not break his heart? Cas was not really sure how the freshman felt about the relationship. Sure Dean was hot, and they had a steamy night together, but in the light of day, what type of person was Dean? Would he want to be in a relationship? They had not really talked about Dean’s past and Cas never asked the big question. Had Dean ever slept with a guy before? Cas knew he wanted Dean, but did Dean want Cas? Like really want to be in a relationship. Well, he knew one thing for sure, Dean would not forget last night any time soon and Cas planned to continue his campaign to woo the younger man. He would make him never look at a woman the same way again. Dean was going to crave Cas, never get enough of him. Cas started plotting. The first order of business was a trip to the store. 

Cas e-mailed Dean before he left campus letting him know when he’d be home, reminding him he had leftovers as well as new treats to share. He knew Dean worked a lot during the week, but was not sure of his schedule. Dean returns that he gets off at nine and agrees to meet Cas soon after. He felt himself watching the clock all during his shift; itching to get out of there and explore what Cas meant by new treats, pastry maybe? He and his cock hoped it was more than pastry, but figured either way it was absolutely going to be edible.

Cas lost no time pressing Dean up against the wall after opening the door when he knocked. He crushed his lips into the blonde’s and pressed their hips together stealing Dean’s breath away. Now that he had Dean where he wanted, he took his hand and led him to his bedroom, not able to keep his hands from wandering all over him. Cas kept Dean close and when they made it in to the bedroom he gave Dean time to let his eyes adjust and see what he had done. Placed all over the room were multiple flickering candles, lending a romantic glow to the room. The sheets were turned down and the pillows were fluffed against the wooden headboard. Dean looked at Cas with awe and a sheepish grin. Never at a loss for words, “Awe dude, you shouldn’t have.”

Cas was eyeing Dean closely for his reaction and grinned when he responded. “This was just to set the tone Dean. There is so much more to come.” Dean’s dick was fully hard now and straining at his zipper causing him to reply, “I was counting on that.”

With that Cas pulled Dean in with his hand guiding him from the back of his head, while using the other hand to start unbuttoning his shirt. “No baby. I’m going to undress you. Let me take care of you.”

Dean couldn’t believe that having Cas say that would turn him on so much. He was already hard, achingly so, but he was on board for this. He had a warm feeling deep in his gut and he decided to just give in. If tonight was half as good as the night before, it was all good. He trusted Cas and all his warm attention caused a frisson of anticipation to run through him. Cas took his time disrobing Dean with soft caresses on his skin as he worked his clothes off. Dean kept his hands somewhere on Cas’ body as much as he could, reaching out to steal kisses when Cas would get close enough to lean in. Cas kissed him back slowly, yielding to any advance. After the last piece of clothing was removed, Cas guided him to lie down on the bed and then started unhurriedly peeling his own layers. Dean turned on his side, supporting his head with his fist and watched the sinuous strip tease. For a nerdy guy, Cas was built, different than Dean, but sexy as hell with lean wiry muscles and trim angular hips. The shadows from the candlelight were accentuating the sharp angles that combined to make up this graceful and sexy man. Cas crawled in to the bed and scooped Dean into his arms. 

Cas had prepared more than the ambience of the room for Dean and was planning on letting Dean find his treat soon. He slipped his arms and legs around him and kissed him deeply groping him, grabbing his ass and pulling him forward, and positioned so their cocks slid together. He started a languorous grind against Dean running his hands up and down his backside, squeezing and kneading his ass and drawing his arms around him. Dean was returning grind for grind and ran his hands up Cas’ spine, feeling his angles, the bow of his muscles and then back down all the way to his ass. Holding his firm glutes made him think how different this was from the way a woman felt; they were usually a lot softer, curvier. Cas’ body was solid in his hands and Dean groaned immersed in pleasure. When Cas felt Dean’s hands on his ass he directed them toward the middle and finally to his pucker. He took his finger and showed him that he was already wet, loose and open for him. 

This was unchartered territory for Dean. Wasn’t it supposed to be tight? Cas was loose and slick and he was too young to have a heart attack, but the way his chest was pounding one might happen soon. “Let me show you how good it can be Dean. You need to open me up first and then I want you to fuck me.” ‘Okay I’m dying right now,’ was Dean’s last thought before he inserted his finger into Cas’ warmth. Cas showed him how to scissor his fingers and stretch him further. He slipped some lube onto Dean’s fingers and then whispered, “Okay baby put another in me.” Cas was rocking back against Dean’s digits, fucking himself on them, and Dean thought the sight of Cas fucking himself was the hottest thing he’d ever seen until Cas pulled away, laid on his back and positioned himself under Dean. 

“Fuck me Dean.” Cas tore a condom open, slid it on Dean and then stroked up and down his cock slicking him with lube. “Come on baby, fuck me.”

“I don’t..I um.”

“Dean it’s easy, just go slow, “he urged, holding Deans hips and guiding him in. When the tip breached the rim, Dean groaned, “Fuck, so tight, aaahh, mmph.” Dean had a hard time keeping his eyes opened; he wanted to watch Cas but was so blown away by the feel of being inside Cas that his head was thrown back in ecstasy. Cas never took his eyes off of Dean, intent on tearing him apart and making Dean all his. “God, you’re beautiful,” he gushed as Dean slowly bottomed out, deep inside Cas. Dean was panting, overcome with everything, being with Cas and then the way it all felt. He gazed down at Cas in wonder, suspended in time, the moment was surreal and he was just trying to absorb it all. 

“Baby, you gotta move, “Cas pleaded, pulling Dean in for a long, urgent kiss, while canting his hips upward to crush back into Dean, urging him on. Dean started out slowly, watching Cas ; if that was blissful hunger on his face he was truly seeing, it reassured him, thrusting in and out now at a steady pace. With Cas grinding back in, Dean felt comfortable letting go, pounding in to him, watching Cas come undone when he hit a certain spot. 

“Yeah, baby, right there. Do that again.”

Dean tried for the same spot and knew he hit gold when Cas squeed aloud. Dean kept trying for that very spot over and over, watching Cas come undone, arching his back and then coming in hot spurts between them. That really sent Dean over the edge; he couldn’t believe Cas came without having his cock touched except for a little friction as they thrust against one another. It wasn’t long before Dean was coming too, moaning, “Caaas…Cas…Caaaasss!” as he rode the wave of his own orgasm, pumping until it was too much for him.

Dean slid off Cas to his side and panted, “Dude! That was so…so..fucking awesome!”

“You are not wrong,” Cas sighed back, hoping that his plan was working and tonight Dean would stay here with him. Cas’ heart was full to bursting, feeling amazed at his good fortune, having found this enchanting man, he vowed to move heaven and earth to keep him. Cas raised up and kissed Dean, not letting the warmth of the moment go, keeping him breathless and filling up his senses, not allowing him time to think, just feel. Everything was going as planned.

Cas coaxed Dean into round two with gentle, yet persistent caresses and some really hot making out. Afterwards they were so tired they both fell asleep, Dean first with Cas watching him drift off before he allowed himself to succumb. He had Dean right where he wanted him, beside him and he didn’t want this to end.

Dean woke up at almost six without an alarm finding himself wrapped around Cas, his nose buried in a dark mop of unruly and yet fragrant hair. Cas smelled like the musk of sweat, sex and something like cinnamon, spicy and familiar. In order to make it to class in time, he would have to leave by seven thirty and he thought to himself, no need to rush. Lying here with Cas pressed against him was easy and comfortable and….there it was, sexy, as his morning wood bobbed against the other’s back. Plenty of time to show Cas how much he enjoyed himself last night he pondered, as he started to rut up and down his back, precome leaving a slick trail. 

“Winchester, I don’t think so. Go back to sleep. I know you don’t need to get up yet.”

“But babe, I’m already up.”

“Well go back to sleep,” Cas growled burrowing back into his pillow. Dean was not going to let it go and continued to grind against his back while reaching around.. and there it was. No use for Cas to feign disinterest as he was also up and raring to go.

“Just because I’m hard doesn’t mean you’re getting anywhere with me Winchester,” he was trying to sound stern but his body was betraying him as he ground his backside into Dean’s erection. Dean was now jerking Cas slowly and making sure he was not going to be able to ignore him and go back to sleep. Cas huffed, “Okay, you win, but I’m not letting you off easy Dean. You’re going to have to do most of the work, so blow me and if you’re a very good boy, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Over the next few weeks Dean spent all of his free time with Cas, mostly at Cas’ apartment, no need to even try at his dorm, not enough room and too many people. They both had work and school making their schedules hectic so they ate and slept together as much as possible. Dean would help buy groceries; both of them shared cooking and cleaning duties becoming downright domestic. Dean had learned to cook out of necessity when his Dad was away; someone had to step up to the plate. He always fed Sam things that were quick, cheap and easy, but at least he was fed and clean when he went to school. They couldn’t afford to eat out much unless it was something off the dollar menu; it was always a real treat to go to Ellen and Bobby’s and have home cooked meals and all the pie he could eat. Ellen tried her best to fill them up, but as growing boys, that became more difficult with time.

Sometimes they carpooled back to campus as Cas’ job was on campus and Dean’s was close by, allowing them to save on gas. Cas drove a newer model compact car that was much easier on gas than the Impala so they took it most of the time. Cas started coming back to the Café on Tuesdays. He liked it there and he beamed watching his boyfriend work the room. There were a few times Dean’s flirtatious chatting with the customer’s got him a little riled. Cas always tried to remind himself that the hot piece that others were ogling would be in his bed tonight and inside him. Dean always had a big smile for him when he came in. He would get there before Cas and watch for him, making sure he was the one to pour his coffee as an excuse to get close. Cas remained reserved about too much PDA, he let Dean lead in that department and as of yet Dean had not tried to kiss him in public; his touches to Cas’ shoulder or hip were surreptitious, definitely more shy than obvious. 

Pillow talk became increasingly more serious. At first they shared the simpler ingredients that made up the tales of their lives; family was a touchy subject for both. Sam was the center of most of Dean’s stories; in Cas’ life there had been more siblings, and yet he was not as close to any of them as Dean was to Sam. He was still on good terms with Gabriel and Anna, the only ones he contacted on a regular basis as they were comfortable with Cas’ chosen lifestyle. He gushed on the phone telling them about Dean. Anna was happy for him and Gabe was suspicious and protective. He remembered all too well what had happened to Cas when Balthazar broke up with him and just knew that Dean was going to break his heart as well. The fact that Cas was Dean’s first relationship or even sex with a man spelled trouble. He started nagging Cas about the details of the relationship. Were they seen out in public? Did his family know about Cas? What was going to happen this summer?

Cas tried to deflect as many of Gabe’s questions as he could without sounding as if he was totally unaware that this was new territory for Dean. Cas had specifically not broached the issue with Dean, partly not wanting to spook him; he wanted Dean to get used to the idea long before they dissected how he felt about the whole thing. Cas knew he was in love with Dean and wasn’t going anywhere. Things were going so well he continued to hope that it would last even though he truly feared it was all going to blow up in his face if Dean felt cornered. Summer was just around the corner and they had not discussed if Dean would be going home soon. There had been no mention of summer classes for him and Cas knew he had to stay as he lived here now, and would be helping on a research project in his department with a couple of the professors. He had made himself invaluable to them; his knowledge of bible lore and literature far surpassing anyone they had under them while pursuing a baccalaureate degree. Cas was going on to get his Master’s anyway and this would help to support his own research over the next two years. So it was a win-win for the professors and him. They got a crack research assistant and he got a jump on the others in the program, as well as he would be paid his TA stipend. 

It was a month before end of term and Castiel’s graduation before he decided to raise the issue. They were out shopping for some household items, one of the few times they had been out in public together due to their hectic schedules. Cas wanted new sheets and wanted to splurge on some quality sheets and Dean offered to help with the cost. While they were perusing the linen aisle, Cas decided to play it off casually. “So Dean, I haven’t heard you mention what classes you’re taking next semester?”

“Um..kind of just the standard stuff, a lot of accounting and finance. I’ve gotten a lot of the basics out of the way this year.”

“Will you be taking any of them this summer?” Cas was tired of not knowing but tried to ask nonchalantly even if he was dying inside to know whether Dean would be staying.

“Um..no..I don’t have any classes til September.” Dean was going to make Cas work for it.

“Well, if you’re staying in town, you can move in with me, save you some money now that you’re not going to be a freshman.”

“Um, I um…promised Sam I’d come home this summer.” At that a lump formed in Castiel’s throat and Dean did not look too happy himself. “I figured you’d kinda, well that you’d know I was going home. My scholarship doesn’t include extra classes in the summer. I’ve got a job waiting for me at the auto shop, and besides there’s Sam.” Dean had avoided the subject longer than he had intended.

“It’s been hard on him being all by himself. My Dad isn’t very reliable as it is and with me gone all year….well I just couldn’t leave him hanging ya know?”

Cas was disappointed about all the time they were going to be away from each other, but acknowledged how important family was to Dean. 

“We’ll be at Bobby’s and Ellen’s, I told you about them. Best damn pie anywhere.”

“I’d love to try it sometime,” Cas returned shamelessly angling for an invitation to visit which made Dean blush and clasp his hand to the back of his neck and look at his feet. He was patently uncomfortable and at a loss for words. Dean was just not sure if he could be around Cas and his family at the same time. He still had not told anyone and had no clue how they would respond to their modern relationship. His family was great and all, but about this he just wasn’t sure how they would take it. 

“Um yeah, you would love it. Ellen’s a great cook. I know you’d like it, ” Dean said vaguely and then changed the subject. “I like these blue ones; they’re soft and match your eyes.”

Cas let him off the hook; he was not going to push. He asked some questions about the rest of Dean’s plans for the summer over the next few weeks, not needling, just trying to sound interested. And then with all the flurry of activity, Cas’ graduation and all, the semester was soon over and the time for Dean to leave was drawing close. The night before he was to leave their lovemaking was wrenchingly tender, Cas was holding back tears and Dean was the one acting clingy. He had been keeping his hands all over Cas for the past few days, stealing kisses and groping him. Cas had come to the dorm to pack the few belongings that had not already made their way over to his apartment. Dean had gotten really handsy, grabbing Cas’ ass and pressing his partially hard dick against him.

“You know what baby; we never did it in my bed. We should before we lose the chance.”

“Dean your roommate could come back any minute.”

Dean held up a sock he retrieved from under the bed, “Got that covered. We just put this bad boy on the door knob and presto. Instant privacy.”

“Deannnn.”

“No really, it’s like the code that everyone sticks to in a dorm. Everyone plays cause they might be the one needing privacy the next time,” Dean smirked as he wiggled first the sock and then his hips and swung them until he reached the door, opened it, hung the sock on the outside door knob and turned the lock.

Cas couldn’t help but smile as Dean wiggled his way back over in an exaggerated fashion, leering at him suggestively. Dean then pushed him onto the small unmade bed; he covered him with his body first and then heated kisses. Just as Cas was getting into it, feeling his dick twitch in anticipation there was a loud knock on the door. “Dean! Hurry up dude; my parents are here to help me pack. They’ll be up here any minute. I’m serious, hurry up.”

“ Shit. Shit, shit. ‘M comin. I’m comin. Don’t get your panties I a twist.”Dean adjusted his pants, grabbed a hoodie and a pile of clothes to cover his hard on and unlocked the door, leaving Castiel to straighten himself out.

Tonight was going to be the last time Cas was sure Dean was going to share a bed with him. Anything could happen over the summer; he could meet someone and everything would change. He could meet a girl, someone that he would not be ashamed of and would invite to spend with his family. In the morning he would leave and Cas would be alone, uncertain if Dean would come back to him the same. Cas had finger fucked Dean before, when he was really relaxed and they had plenty of time. Tonight he wanted inside Dean, but was not going to ask. He knew the best way was to make Dean want it so bad he would beg for it. After Dean had made love tenderly to him, Cas got the lube and started to work Dean open leisurely, like he had all the time in the world. He used very slow and languorous strokes, going deeply in and then drawing out and stroking up through Dean’s cleft, in and out, gradually adding another finger and then another until he had worked up to four. He had never gotten Dean this loose or wrecked before and was enthralled at the sight of him arching into it as he lay on his back. Cas had avoided his prostate, he wanted to be inside him when Dean came. Now each time Cas drew his fingers out he would hesitate before thrusting back in. He would plunge back in deeply and then withdraw again and stay out a little longer each time. He was also kissing Dean all over his belly and chest, watching him writhe.

“Ah, come on Cas. Come on,” Dean groaned. 

“What is it that you want Dean?” 

Step one tease. Done. Step two. Beg. Dean was almost there. And then if he was a very good boy they could proceed to step three and Cas would fuck Dean like he’d never been fucked before. He’d never get enough of Cas. He would have to come back to him.

“Please Cas?”

“Words Dean. Use your words,” Cas murmured sweetly as he slid his fingers in and out slowly, never letting up and yet not quite giving Dean what he wanted, avoiding the prostate and an orgasm for Dean.

“Cas, please just…need..you in me. Please?”

Cas placed a quick sweet kiss on Dean’s lips, removed his fingers long enough to get a condom on.

“Caas. Need you.”

“I’ve got you baby,” Cas cooed as he slid into Dean and gave him step three.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean missed Cas. He was home, with family, well fed, comfortable with the summer routine at the Singer’s. Not with Cas. Being with Sam was great he had really missed his little brother. Also not Cas. He got to meet his friends and hangout with some of the old gang. Not Cas either. He ran in to a lot of people he knew from high school; a lot of them were back for the summer, some had never left. Still not Cas. The Singer’s were good to him and had arranged for John to come and spend the 4th for a big fireworks blowout and barbecue; a Singer tradition that Sam and Dean usually helped with. Pyrotechnics were almost as satisfying to Dean as fixing a car and making it purr like a top. Things were going good, so why was he moping? He fantasized about being back with Cas, better yet, having Cas here along with his other favorite people. This was home and he wished Cas could be here; part of the family. In the dream there was no drama, Cas just fit in. Dean knew the reality and it made him hyperventilate if he deliberated very long over what would actually go down. Dean had called Cas regularly, but it just wasn’t the same. 

Sam had noticed Dean sneaking around to make calls to the mysterious Cas. Could that be Cassie? Cassandra? Dean really seemed hung up on her, but never talked about her. Not typical Dean mode. He could tell this was different, besides what was all this gloomy Gus behavior. Dean looked like he was always off somewhere else, not really there. It was great having his big brother back, hanging out, watching movies, and playing video games. They even went camping for a few days with Uncle Bobby and Jo. Dean wouldn’t sit still, was restless but wasn’t talking about it. That was typical Dean, holding it in and not letting anyone else help. Sam had asked but Dean had blown him off, pleading the change in his hectic schedule to a more relaxed one just made it hard to unwind. Sam wasn’t buying it. If he knew Dean, he was hiding something, and it was big, so big Dean wasn’t sleeping. Even his appetite faded after he’d been home a couple of weeks. He witnessed him turning down Aunt Ellen’s pie. Could he be sick? 

The sun was baking them dry while they lay across a big rock beside the blue hole they had been swimming in for about an hour. Sam had gotten Dean away from the bustle and prying eyes of the Singer chaos under the guise of needing just some alone time with his brother. This was the most relaxed had seen Dean since he had come home. On their backs, basking in the warmth of the day after carousing in the chilly water they were both comfortable with each other, falling into their natural brotherly camaraderie. 

“So who’s Cas?”

“Wha..whadda ya mean?”

“You know what I’m talking about. The Cas you keep skulking off to talk to when you think no one’s listening.”

Dean wanted to talk to someone about Cas; had been dying to. Who better than Sammy? He trusted him and knew his brother would love him no matter what. They had always looked out for each other. Dean was still feeling caught off guard and was breathing quickly; the anxiety was kicking in.

“Dude relax, it’s just me. I’m just worried about you man. You turned down Aunt Ellen’s pecan pie yesterday. You sick or something?”

Dean face palmed and rubbed his hand down his face, then laid it on his chest, and took a big breath. He didn’t want to worry his little brother, but this was hard for him. He didn’t know how or what to say.

“Nah man. ‘M not sick, I just uh, I miss Cas.

“So you’re serious about her?”

“Um, Sam Cas is a him.” Dean couldn’t look Sam in the eye, was fidgeting and turning six shades of red, from fuchsia to crimson, and a few shades of purple too as his breathing had become shallow waiting for Sam to respond. 

“So Cas is a dude?”

“Yeah, um, yeah.”

“Cool. So is it serious?”

Dean was nonplussed about how calm Sam was about it. “Um, so I um think so. I mean I really miss him and um, yeah.”

“So tell me about him.”

“Really, you wanna hear about him?”

“Yeah, but leave out the gory details. I do not want to think about what you two do together.”

Dean smirked and punched Sam on his arm, Sam knowing that was his way of showing affection. Dean gushed for the next thirty minutes about his boyfriend, how smart and accomplished he was and Sam was convinced that his brother had fallen in love. 

“So why all the gloom? Why don’tcha invite him up? Have him up for the fourth if he can get away?”

“You know why Sammy. You know how Dad is. And then there’s everybody else. I can’t deal with all of that. Hell look at how long it took me to tell you. I just can’t. Besides I couldn’t do that to Cas, Dad’ll tear him apart and God knows what the fallout would be.”

“Well I’d like to meet him. Dude sounds cool.”

“Really? I mean you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah, why don’t you take me, we’ll plead brotherly road trip, and we can go hang out with him for a couple of days?”

Right then Dean loved his brother even more if it was possible. Whether Sammy understood or not he just accepted it because he was Dean, his big brother, and that was all that mattered.

“I’d like that Sammy. You’re on. I’ll talk to Bobby tomorrow.” Dean sighed, his body visibly relaxing, “I think you’re gonna like him Sammy. You’re a lot alike, geeky ya know. Loves books like you. Both of you’re freakin’ geniuses. Yeah, I think you guys will get along good.”

That night Dean called Cas and made plans to come up when Cas could get away from the library stacks for a few days and then arranged it with Bobby. Dean could ill afford to lose out on the money he made during the summer, but it would be worth it to see Cas. Cas was over the moon. He cooked for two days getting ready for the boys’ visit; he wanted to spend all his time with Sam and Dean. Dean was coming home…to him. He wanted him to meet Sam. No one was more important to Dean than his baby brother.

Dean was right about the two favorite people in his life; they took to each other immediately, were comfortable with each other from the start, talking about books and religion. Dean never knew Sam was that interested in religion. He guessed it had not come up much. Their parent’s had been raised in the church, but after his mom died, Dad had not taken them and Uncle Bobby was more of a Sunday sports enthusiast than church goer. The first night at Cas’ fifteen year old Sammy pulled out his head phones and announced that he was tired, hitting the couch and planning on turning his music up loud. Dean nodded his thanks while blushing like a girl and wasted no time in undressing Cas and pushing him onto the bed. They made the most of their time together; the lovemaking started out urgent and dirty and ended tenderly.  
Dean and Cas showed Sam around the campus and town and the three of them became a cohesive trio, easy with each other, Cas and Sam bonding over stories about Dean and what a slut he’d been in high school. Cas thought he was going to pass out after hearing the story about Sam walking in on Dean and Rhonda Hurley when he was trying out her pink lacey panties. 

“So you have a panty kink Dean? I will have to remember that when we have more time to explore it.” Cas was actually leering at him and Dean was squirming in his seat. 

“She dared me or I wouldn’t….Fuck off you two. Fuck you Sammy.”

Sam was rolling on the floor; he loved his brother, but this was just too good and besides, Cas might need a little ammunition to keep Dean in line. He needed taking down a peg every now and then. The rest of the evening was spent with them trying to outdo one another with stories. Cas had a few to tell as well; the best ones were about his older brother Gabriel who had a tendency to live his life outside the box. He had been quite the handful and being one of thirteen there were many more opportunities to play pranks and stir things up. Their parents had been at a loss controlling him and were relieved when he grew up and moved out. Cas had missed him; they had been close.   
“ Sounds like a cool guy,” agreed Sam.

The next morning Dean had Cas plastered against the Impala, not wanting to leave and willing some part of himself to stay here with Cas.

“Okay dudes. I’m okay with you guys being together, but please don’t make me have to witness it in person. Gross.”

Dean backed off reluctantly. Cas shook Sam’s hand. “I’m so glad to have met you Sam. Please come back, okay?”

“Like you too, dude. I think you’re good for Dean,” Sam punched Dean in the arm and then they settled in the Chevy and drove back to Lawrence.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean spent the summer avoiding the subject of Cas with anyone but Sam. His dad came home for the fourth and spent a couple of tense days at the Singer’s. Sam and Dean had a ball setting up and setting off the fireworks with Bobby, Jo trying to get into the act too. She had always been a little bit of a tomboy and tried to tagalong with the boys as much as possible. They were the only brothers she had ever had, so summer was always her favorite time when the boys would come to stay. They still treated her like a little kid and ditched her most of the time. John was drinking and Bobby kept an eye on him, preventing him from getting so drunk that he wouldn’t humiliate himself or the boys in front of the folks that made it to the barbecue. John asked Dean how he was doing at school and just grunted back when Dean disclosed how well he was doing, omitting the fact that he had a 4.0 GPA actually doing better than he admitted to. He figured that rubbing his success in his dad’s face would just make the rift between them worse. John really couldn’t take credit for what Dean had accomplished, but Dean still wanted him to be proud of him. Just his dad asking about school lit a very small warm fire deep inside Dean and made coming home well worth it.

Cas and Dean’s reunion in the fall was spectacular. Both of them were a little sore for a few days into the new semester, making sitting through long lectures more than tedious. They fell into a steady domestic rhythm at home, Dean having moved in with Cas to save money, and they shared cooking and cleaning duties. Being together, rather than causing them to be distracted, made them closer as they were supportive of each other in all of their academic endeavors. Cas was doing well on his study and research for his Master’s but it required many hours at the library poring over both current literature and ancient tomes. Dean’s studies were a little less all consuming, however it did not come easy to him and he was determined to excel. He had a lot to prove to himself and he was willing to do whatever it took. Cas and Dean had decided to both apply to Loyola University in Chicago so they could both continue their studies and still be close to home. There were other schools that had both MBA and religious study programs, but Chicago was more suited to both of their needs. Dean also was going to have to transfer during his senior year and he had found that Loyola was a stellar place to make that transition.

The summer after his junior year Dean did not go home for the summer. He had too much to get accomplished with the move and all. Sam came to visit as much as he could and Cas and Dean hunted for a two bedroom apartment next to campus. The second bedroom would serve the dual purpose as a study/ office as well as a place for Sam to sleep when he visited. Eventually Dean shared about his life with Cas with Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby. He never took Cas to visit, but they warmed up to the idea with time, so Dean invited them all up for his graduation. Sam pushed Dean to invite his dad, but Dean just couldn’t go there. He was too afraid there would be drama and he wanted this time to be confrontation free.

“Some other time Sammy.”

“When Dean? You and Cas have been together almost four years. He’s not going anywhere. You know he’d like to be here to see you graduate and keeping him out of this part of your life won’t end well.”

“You think bringing him here and rubbing it in his face is a good idea? Well I don’t Sam. He’ll be terrible to Cas and then I’ll have to fight back. It won’t end well at all, no matter how it comes out.”

“Then call him Dean. Let him get used to the idea before they meet.”

“No can do Sam. Dad’s already disappointed enough in me. You know he always thought I’d follow him into the Marines or play professional sports. What I’m doing with my life in no way resembles what his plan was for me. You know that better than anyone.”

“I know how Dad is Dean, but you shouldn’t have to hide this from him. Cas is great. You’re happy. He needs to know how well you’re doing. I know he’s fucked up, but he’s Dad, besides we’re all a little fucked up. Just call him Dean.”

“If I say I’ll think about it will you lay off Sammy?”

“Promise?”

“Fuck it, yeah I promise I’ll think about it.”

“Do it Dean, if not for you, do it for Cas. How do you think it makes him feel?”

“That’s low, even for you Sammy. You know Cas’ family is fucked too. He invited them to his graduation and out of fifteen family members only two showed up.”

“Do it Dean.”

After he hung up Dean couldn’t get the thought of his graduation turning into a full out brawl, starring his dad and him. At bedtime he was still worked up and so he fucked Cas into the mattress, twice until he wore himself out. Cas didn’t complain but waited until the next night, after cooking one of Dean’s favorite meals and a bakery pie to finish it off before broaching the subject.

“What’s bothering you babe?” When Dean demurred, Cas wasn’t convinced and asked again. He hated seeing Dean this way, but knew from experience that it was serious. The last time Dean had acted this way was when they had run into Balthazar at last year’s Christmas party which made Dean feel apprehensive. There had been no reason for his insecurity, since Cas met Dean there was never anyone else but Dean for him.

“Babe? Maybe I can help you talk it through.”

Dean knew Cas and that he was not going to drop this. He knew Dean too well. He sighed and admitted, “It’s my dad.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just I’ve never….told him about us. Sammy wants me to invite him to graduation, but I don’t think it’s such a great idea. I mean I really don’t want him taking it out on you. I don’t care what he does to me.”

“I could make myself scarce so you can have some family time.”

“What? I am not leaving you out. You’ve been with me every step of the way. You will be there. He doesn’t deserve to.”

“Yes, but Dean, he’s your dad. So call him, invite him and make him promise to behave if he comes.”

“That might work, but he can be a bit of a loose cannon.”

“Well you won’t know if you don’t give him a chance. And Dean?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I love you.”

“I know. Love you too.”

Dean called his dad three times over the next couple of days. He had almost decided that it just wasn’t meant to be and had talked himself out of calling again when his dad called him. It was late and he was laying in bed next to Cas with their legs tangled together, still a little sweaty from the evenings activities. Cas was already asleep so Dean slipped out and went into the living room.

“Heya Dad.”

“Hey Dean, what’s up? There a problem?”

“No, I um…I uh wanted to invite you to my graduation. Bobby and them are coming up, and I um wanted you to come.”

“Okay, so when is it?”

“Next weekend. So um can you come?”

“Yeah, um yeah Dean. I’d like to come.”

“And Dad?”

“Yeah Dean?”

“There’s someone I want you to meet. His name…is Cas, and we uh, we’ve been going together for a while, so I um, want you to meet him.”

Silence. Dean was not going to push, but after a while he was not sure if his dad was still there. “Dad? You still there?”

“Fuck it all Dean, gimme a minute.” The silence was grating, Dean’s pits were wet and he was panting.

“So how long has this been going on?”

“We met freshman year.”

“So four years and you never said anything? What the fuck Dean?”

“No, well, I….was kind of getting used to it myself at first and then… well it was just easier to not say…I didn’t know how you’d….. and I had to get used to it myself..so then..”

“So Sam knows.”

“Yeah. I kinda told him first. He um, he and Cas really get along great Dad. Cas’ smart like Sam. He’s really great Dad and…..I love him, Dad….I love him.”

“So who all’s coming?”

“Uncle Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Sam. And Cas of course.”

“Sure and Cas of course. I’ll try Dean. All I can say is that I’ll try.”

“K Dad. I really want you to come, but Dad?”

“Mmm nnh.”

“I want you to come but, you have to be nice to Cas. I don’t want you here if you can’t. You got that?”

“Dad? Could you please do that for me? I want you here, but only if you know, you can, well reel it in a little, okay?”

“Okay Dean, I’ll try to be there, and I’ll, um I’ll try.”

“Okay see ya Dad.”

“See ya.”

Everything considered graduation went pretty well. Aunt Ellen hugged Cas hard and welcomed him into the family. Uncle Bobby shook his hand warmly and whispered in Cas’ ear. Dean was pretty sure he was threatening him with bodily harm if he hurt Dean. Jo told Dean that she couldn’t blame him cause Cas was hot in a nerdy professor sort of way. Dean told her that he thought the same thing when he first met Cas. Sam hovered close to their dad, prepared to take him out if he did anything to Cas. To Sam Cas was family already and important to Dean, so he would protect him even if he had to go up against his dad. He was proud of his big brother and wanted this day to go well for him. Besides he was the one who pushed Dean to invite Dad and felt responsible if things were to go awry.

There were a few tense moments when the two men met; Cas offered his hand to John and after a pause John took his hand briefly and was quiet most of the day. Sam and Jo kept the conversation going through the meal and they all actually had a pretty good time. Dean wanted them to experience the great pizza and took them to Cas and Dean’s favorite deep dish Chicago style pizza parlor. Cas held Dean’s hand throughout the meal, willing him to stay calm. Uncle Bobby kept his eye on John’s beer intake making sure that by the time the meal was over that John was not too far gone. John didn’t have a lot to say, but at least there were no attacks on Cas physically. John had drilled Cas on his area of study and plans. Dean was very proud of Cas’ accomplishments so far and praised his plan to go on for his doctorate. This man that he loved was phenomenal and he wanted his family to feel the same. By the end of the evening he began to wish he had introduced them sooner but, water under the bridge. They were here now and it was awesome having them all together.

The next morning they met for brunch, everyone except John, having not even stayed the night, begging off to see about a job. At the meal’s end there were plans made to visit. Aunt Ellen promised to bake when they came and Cas assured her he couldn’t wait to taste her pies after hearing Dean rave about them. Dean promised they would come for the fourth, getting away this summer would work for both of them as they would have a little reprieve from their studies during the summer. Cas would still be doing research; Dean would be mostly working. He had a new job at an investment firm and had high hopes of working his way up the ladder there while working on his MBA. No time like the present to learn his craft.

Over the years Cas had truly become part of the family, spending holidays with the Singers and the   
Winchesters. His own family remaining distant save Gabriel and Anna who visited a lot when in town. Gabe had a string of bakeries and had done well without the support of his family. Anna had kept ties with the family and had a respectable job in a publishing firm that specialized in religious works. Dean and Cas continued to build a good life for themselves in Chicago. Dean finished his MBA and worked his way up as planned at the investment firm, Wesson, Smith and Jones. Cas finished his doctorate, taught at Loyola and became obsessed writing about the secrets he found during his research on ancient religions and their relevance to modern man. Cas was convinced there were answers to be gleaned. Dean remained skeptical finding it hard to believe in the supernatural part of religion. Cas believed and so Dean listened and supported him even though he knew he would never have faith like Cas. Just look at how Cas’ family had treated their son and brother in the name of religion. Dean could not understand Cas’ level of belief in the light of how he had been treated and yet the light in Cas’ eyes spoke of something ethereal, that’s what Dean believed in. Cas.


End file.
